


When You Need Me (I’ll Be There)

by melissa_jones12991



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Sickness, taking care of the other who is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: Laurel has come down with a sickness and Dinah is there to take care of her.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	When You Need Me (I’ll Be There)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomazalghul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/gifts).



Dinah’s eyes opened slowly as she heard the sound of someone coughing downstairs. She raised her brow and then the realization hit her of who it was; Laurel.Throwing the blankets off of her, Dinah swung her feet over the side of the bed and slipped her feet into her slippers. On her way to the door, Dinah grabbed her robe and tugged it on; the cold February air was sending a chill throughout her body. She opened her bedroom door and padded down the stairs. Once she was able to see the living room, she noticed Laurel laying on the couch, bundled up in the blanket that Dinah had left for her.

Another wrack of coughing nearly sent Laurel backwards off of the couch, as she was facing the back of the couch to try to reduce the noise of her coughing. However, it didn’t seem to be helping as much as she had hoped.

Dinah made it the rest of the way downstairs as quietly as she could and stepped over to the couch. She hesitantly placed a warm hand on Laurel’s shoulder, which caused the other woman to jump slightly in response. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Dinah apologized with a small smile. “I heard you coughing and I wanted to come check on you.”

Laurel sighed and turned to face Dinah while still laying down. “I’m sorry, D. I tried to keep the noise to a minimum. I’ve been up practically all night. I think I’ve come down with something.” Laurel says as another cough wracks through her body. 

Dinah knelt down next to Laurel and placed a hand on her forehead, noting the heat there. “Yeah, you have a fever, Laur. You’re burning up. Have you taken anything?” In response, Laurel coughed again and shook her head. Dinah frowned and stood back up to take a look in her medicine cabinet that was in the lower bathroom. Dinah sighed as she noticed that she didn’t have any cold medicine whatsoever. As she walked back out to the living room, Dinah gave Laurel a sad smile.

“So bad news, I’m going to have to head out to get you some medicine and probably some liquid foods so you can eat without risk of throwing up.” 

Laurel coughed and then shook her head. Once her coughing stopped, she said, “Don’t worry about it, D. I’m fine. I just need to rest.”

Dinah raised an eyebrow and walked back over towards Laurel. “Laur, you’re sick and you’re running a fever. The very least that you need to do is take medicine, as well as rest.”

Laurel groaned and rolled her eyes. “I hate taking medicine.”

Dinah laughed and shook her head. “Well, you have to do something other than just rest. I’m also going to pick you up some drinks to keep you hydrated.” Dinah unconsciously leaned down and placed a kiss on Laurel’s head before heading back up the stairs to change into warmer clothes before heading outside. 

Laurel laid there on the couch, unable to move as she thought about Dinah’s lips pressed against her skin. It warmed her in such a way that she knew it wasn’t just the fever. It also made her heart warm to see just how much Dinah had grown to care about her. They’ve come such a long way from hating each other and wanting to kill one another. Laurel could even say they were friends, maybe even closer than that. There was a certain something between them, but neither of them dared to cross the invisible line that kept them apart. 

Laurel’s eyes lifted to meet Dinah’s as she strode back down the stairs in an ensemble that Laurel hadn’t seen her in before. It honestly took Laurel’s breath away. Dinah gave her a beautiful smile and Laurel couldn’t help but to smile back at her. 

“Alright, I’m just going to head to the little drug store down the street, so I won’t be gone too long. Don’t do anything silly while I’m gone.” Dinah teased as she approached Laurel and squeezed her arm lightly.

“I’ll probably just try to rest while you’re gone, to be honest, D.” Laurel said as another cough took her breath from her. All she wanted to do was sleep, but this coughing shit was really getting to her.

“Well look, how about you try laying upstairs in my bed? Maybe actually being in bed will help you sleep?” Dinah offered as she held out a hand to help Laurel up. 

Laurel thought it over for a moment before taking Dinah’s hand in her own and allowed herself to be helped up. She tripped over something and nearly smacked Dinah in the face with her head. 

“Whoa, easy there, Laur. I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Dinah said as she brought her hand to rest on Laurel's hips to steady her. Not trusting Laurel to walk on her own in her current state, Dinah swept Laurel up in her arms, causing the other woman to squeak in surprise.

“Dinah, what”

“I’m carrying you up there. I don’t want you to fall and get hurt.” Dinah insisted as she carried Laurel up the stairs and to her bedroom. She kicked the door the rest of the way open with her foot and carefully carried Laurel to her queen sized bed before laying her down gently. Dinah was honestly surprised that Laurel didn’t try to argue with her about being carried. She assumed it was due to the fact that Laurel was sick and didn’t have it in her to argue at the moment. 

“Okay, you rest up here, and I’ll be back soon.” Dinah said as she placed a soft kiss on Laurel’s forehead.

Laurel pouted as Dinah walked out of the room and then turned on her side to breathe in the scent of Dinah from her pillow. It smelt of vanilla and honey, which was the smell that was uniquely Dinah. Laurel buried her face in the pillow and closed her eyes, allowing the scent to envelop her and surround her with safety. Laurel pulled the blanket up over her body and relaxed against the cool silk. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Dinah was busying herself looking for several items that she thought Laurel may need during her sickness. She grabbed some disinfectant spray, some sprite and some powerades, along with some soup and jello. Now it was time to look for the medicine. Dinah pursed her lips as she looked over all of the different medications. She wasn’t for sure what other symptoms Laurel had besides a cough and a fever. Deciding on a whim, she just grabbed three different medications to get for Laurel. She also grabbed an ice pack to hopefully help with Laurel’s fever. 

Dinah made her way to the checkout counter and smiled politely at the employee. They made polite conversation, then Dinah paid and started her walk back to her apartment. It was a pretty chilly day in Star City, but at least she was wearing the right clothing. Dinah saw one guy that was actually walking down the street in a pair of shorts like it was summer out. She silently questioned his sanity as it was twenty six degree this morning and shook her head. Dinah approached the bar and walked inside before smiling at Mo, the bartender, who never seemed to leave.

She made her way towards the elevator to her apartment and sighed lightly as she pressed the button for the door to open. Before she could enter the elevator, however, Cindi, one of the waitresses of the bar, stopped her. 

“Hey Dinah! I haven’t seen you down here in a bit!” Cindi said with a wide smile and looking Dinah over. “How have you been?”

“Um pretty good I guess. How about you?” Dinah asked as she impatiently wished that Cindi would go about her day and let Dinah go upstairs. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the girl, she thought that she was very nice, but she really didn’t want to talk right now. She wanted to get back to Laurel.

“I’m great! So, I have been wondering, do you want to go out sometime? Like for dinner or something?” Cindi asked.

The question made Dinah’s brows raise and she stammered a bit over her words. “Oh… I… Well… You… I can’t. I… kind of have someone.” Dinah’s heart stilled slightly at the words she just admitted. She wasn’t lying; she had Laurel. While they weren’t official or anything, there was definitely something between them, at least something that Dinah felt. But she was sure that Laurel felt it too. 

Cindi’s eyes widened in response. “Ohh. I’m sorry, Dinah I didn’t know.”

“No, no it’s okay. I haven’t really told anyone yet. It’s new. So… Yeah.” Dinah said with a side smile.

Cindi smiled back at her and gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze. “Alright well… Have a great rest of your day, Dinah. I’ll see you around.” 

Dinah nodded at her and pressed the button for the elevator again as Cindi left. The doors opened again and Dinah rushed into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. She patiently waited for the doors to close and sighed happily as the elevator started to go up. She really wanted to get back to make sure that Laurel was okay. Dinah couldn’t help but to be worried about the other woman. As long as she had known Laurel, she hadn’t known her to ever be sick. Then again, she could say that they weren’t as close then as they are now, so she may not have known that Laurel was sick. 

The doors opened again and Dinah stepped into their apartment. She looked at the couch expectantly and frowned before remembering that she had carried Laurel up to her bed. She smiled to herself and then made her way to the kitchen to put away everything. After she put all of the stuff up, Dinah grabbed some pills for Laurel and a glass of sprite. She quickly made her way up the stairs and into the room. Once she entered the room and her eyes fell upon Laurel, she felt her heart warm at the sight. Laurel was cuddling her pillow and cocooned in her blanket. Dinah smiled as she placed the medication and the drink on the nightstand before taking the other side of the bed next to Laurel. She grabbed another pillow of hers and placed it close to Laurel as she cuddled close to the other woman.

Laurel seemed to notice her presence as she moved her head from the pillow to the crook of Dinah's neck, which Dinah happily obliged. Dinah wrapped her arms around Laurel and pulled her close before allowing her own eyes to close. 

Hours later, Laurel stirred and buried her head further into Dinah’s pillow; though it wasn’t as soft as she remembered it being. It actually felt different; harder in some ways, but smoother as well. It was when she felt a strand of hair touch her face that she noticed that she was no longer laying on Dinah’s pillow. Laurel carefully lifted her head and realized that she had buried her face in the crook of Dinah’s neck. The other woman was still sound asleep, so she couldn’t have minded too much. Laurel also took note that Dinah’s arms were wrapped around her body. Laurel smiled fondly at the woman and then frowned as she felt a tickle in her throat. 

She had almost forgotten that she was sick until she felt that tickle. Laurel looked over towards the nightstand and noticed two blue pills along with a glass of something. She carefully extracted herself from Dinah’s arms and grabbed the pills, popping them into her mouth and taking a drink of the drink that Dinah set out for her. She winced as the coolness from the drink hit the back of her throat. Laurel placed the cup back on the nightstand and turned back over towards Dinah. As she did so, her eyes met Dinah’s green ones and Dinah smiled softly at her.

“Did you sleep okay?” Dinah rasped, her voice laced with sleep.

Laurel nodded her head and tried to not let the tingles that were sent through her body at the sound of Dinah’s voice awaken anything in her. She was sick, and her and Dinah were friends. She didn’t need to have thoughts that could ruin everything for them. “Yeah, I slept great. Thanks for letting me sleep up here with you.”

Dinah’s smile widened and she traced patterns on Laurel’s right arm. “Anytime Laur. It was nice having you up here, even though you're sick.” Dinah frowned and traced a scar on Laurel’s arm. “It makes me sad that you’re sick. So make sure to take your medicine please.” Dinah urged, her eyes meeting Laurel’s again and Laurel nodded her head in response.

“I will. As much as I hate taking pills, I will so that way I can get better.” Laurel promised. At Dinah’s light pull on her arms, she allowed herself to be pulled back into Dinah’s embrace. She sighed in content at the warmth that enveloped her and closed her eyes as she listened to the rhythmic beat of Dinah’s heart. She knew that this may not last forever, but she was perfectly happy with living this moment for as long as she had it. At the feel of Dinah’s lips on her temple, Laurel smiled and realized that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that they could have something together. She would just have to wait until she was better, and then maybe they could see where their lives would take them.


End file.
